Mega Man 2 - Quick Man
This is a record of a old blog made by a man named Mathew Miller. The blog itself has gone down, this has been a effort to collect all saved pages. November 12: 2014 Hi, my name is Matt. I'm a ROM hacker. Its what I do, A friend (his name was Ben) Asked me to rip a special ROM for him, I said yes, then he said he would be over in a hour. An hour later, he arrived. He took a cartridge out of his pocket. It was a Famicom cartridge. He said it was a very early version Mega man 2! I asked him what version it was, Beta, prototype, etc. He said he had no idea, and that he got it from a friend that worked at Capcom. So that is why I made this blog, to record Everything different in this game. So we began! We started off, and first noticed that there was no intro. just The title, "Rock man 2". After I pressed start we could see that the select screen was different. There was no Robot master portraits, just black. and there was no mention of Quick man, not even a name. We started off with Metal Man. everything looked the same, with only minor differences. Enemies in other locations, blank black background, and A few palette changes. But half way through, There was a room, very similar to Quick man's arena in the finished game, but with another door on the other side. I moved Mega man to the other door, but I was pushed back by a familiar face. It was Quick man. He sprang up, and started doing his regular pattern. But he seemed to only have half as much health that he normally had. After the last shot landed, he teleported away. Metal man showed no changes, and was defeated easily. We will play more tomorrow, Expect a update them, Ciao. November 13: 2014 So, we played through the rest of the game, all the way up to Quick man, or lack of him. All levels had the same features, no background, minor enemy changes, and some even had music with changes instruments. But most of all: Every stage had a battle with Quick man roughly in the middle of the stage. When we beat all seven Robot masters, Ben started playing instead. He selected the blank space where Quick man normally would have been, and Mega man teleported into a black screen area. Walking left for about a minute, at the end of the room there they were, The seven Robot Masters. A text box appeared saying "Are you heading to Dr.Wily's castle?" with the selection of "Yes" or "No". Ben and me decided to select "Yes" and another box appeared saying "TURN BACK." Then seven life bars appeared, then filled up. The Robot masters jumped to life, and Ben tried to beat them, but it could not be done. After Mega man teleported back in, we decided to select "No" after this was selected, A box appeared and said "Good. No one should go though that hell. For the good of all, TURN BACK." Go through what hell? turn back? What could be so bad at Dr.Wily's Castle? We pondered these messages and eventually shrugged it off, and decided to try and beat all of them. After obtaining four E-tanks, We challenged them again. Metal man fell first, then Flash man, used one E-tank, Took down Wood man, then Bubble man, used another E-tank, took down Clash man, Then Heat man, used my last E-tank, then took down Air man. A box appeared as text slowly appeared. "TURN BACK". We tried to get into Dr.Wily's Castle, but any attempt to get in would glitch the select screen, and freeze the game. If we find any way to get to that stage, I'll make a update. Either way i'll update tomorrow. Ciao. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Megaman Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Journal